


The scars we bear

by Amber_Aglio



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Aglio/pseuds/Amber_Aglio
Summary: Clover discovers the scar Qrow got in his first fight with Tyrian. Qrow gets... emotional.Inspired by wonderful fanart.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166





	The scars we bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the drawings by the wonderful [Shana](https://shana340artblog.tumblr.com/). In particular [this](https://shana340artblog.tumblr.com/post/190943688996/so-just-gonna-aherm-drop-this-right-here-i), [this](https://shana340artblog.tumblr.com/post/190959915891/coughs-coughs-yeah-i-think-im-done-for-the), [this](https://shana340artblog.tumblr.com/post/190974503846/a-continuation-from-the-other-one-since-some-of) and [this](https://shana340artblog.tumblr.com/post/610901840260890624/update-repost-again-because-tumblr-didnt-get). Please check out this art and give it lots of love, because it's way better than my ramblings! Also, a big thank you to Banana for proofreading it and convincing me it's not as bad as I thought. I was about to toss this whole thing out.

If asked how it all happened, Qrow would say it was the euphoria from getting Clover back. That rush of relief, the pure joy of seeing life in his body again was enough to push all rational thoughts aside and to bring out the shameful, hidden desires that he otherwise would have never acted upon. The regrets, the second thoughts were all cast out of the window at the sight of the other man alive, breathing and… just as happy to see him as Qrow himself was.

And that was how Qrow found himself propped up on his elbows on the large bed, Clover above him, kissing him with abandon. The tension between them finally snapped, and surprisingly enough, Qrow wasn’t complaining.

After years upon years of denying himself, it felt unbelievably good. The excitement, the enthusiasm, the… love. Qrow pulled Clover closer, savoring another’s warmth in his arms, another’s hands and lips caressing him with reverence and adoration.

It felt like a dream, and for once, Qrow wasn’t in a hurry to wake up. He’d take the dream, he’d take the fantasy as long as he got to have this even for a little longer.

It wouldn’t last, Qrow knew that, but it still felt nice to be taken care of.

The kiss lingered, and the touches grew bolder. Qrow let out a low groan as hot hands racked up his shirt to explore further. Clover smiled against his lips and Qrow reluctantly broke the kiss, feeling a smile of his own getting in the way. He would never get used to how easy things could be with Clover and how well the two of them fit together.

Clover looked down at him, a twinkle in pretty teal eyes, and ducked his head down to kiss at the exposed lines of Qrow’s stomach, going up towards his chest, raking the shirt higher with each slow press of lips. 

A slight nip followed by another kiss brought Qrow’s attention from the clouds and back to Clover, who was paying special attention to… oh.

Oh.

Qrow balled one hand into a fist and pressed his lips together to stay quiet as Clover bit at the white scar again. Between kisses and nips, Clover mumbled, “You’re beautiful, you know? So strong…” the sinful mouth strayed to his abs. “Have survived so much. You’re fucking amazing.” And suddenly… It didn’t feel so right anymore. 

Images of pained, feverish dreams. Being a burden to those he had sworn to protect. The torturous knowledge that he only brought misfortune to everyone, even with the best of intentions. Qrow put a shaking hand on Clover’s shoulder, hoping to ground himself to the one good thing he was allowed to have.

Only that wasn’t exactly true, was it? Clover had suffered, too. Clover also had a scar, much worse than Qrow’s own, to prove just how dangerous it is to be around bad luck.

Clover… Lucky Charm should be running for the hills, not falling into bed with Qrow.

Clover, unaware of Qrow’s inner turmoil, traced the scar with his lips in its entire length and Qrow couldn’t take it any longer. He pushed at Clover’s shoulder to halt his movements and bit out, “Stop!”

Clover immediately pulled back, looking at Qrow with worry that only intensified as he took in the other man’s pained expression.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked. “I’m sorry, I should have asked if this was okay...”

“No…” Qrow panted, unable to figure out if his heart was beating so fast from the frenzy of their encounter or the crippling insecurity making his thoughts race. “I just… It was fine, you’re fine, it’s just…”

 _“It’s just me,”_ he wanted to say, dragging a hand from Clover’s shoulder to cover the disgraceful scar. _“It’s a reminder that I ruin everything I touch, that I could have ruined you and I don’t want you to see it and touch it like it’s precious.”_

But all that escaped him was yet another shuddering breath, and he mentally cursed himself for being so useless. His throat itched, and he swallowed several times, trying to get rid of the discomfort. It didn’t help. 

“What is this scar?” Clover’s gentle voice once again brought him out of the trance. A hand reached for his cheek and Qrow leaned into it despite his better judgement.

“Tyrian,” he mumbled, feeling intense shame even just saying this name.

His screw-up. Always his. Had he been faster and less distracted, had he killed Tyrian there and then in their first fight, maybe things would have been different, maybe…

Maybe that fight in the tundra would never have happened.

Clover’s hand caressed him again - warm fingers running across his face with soothing intent, and Qrow’s eyes snapped up to meet Clover’s.

The cold teal colour shouldn’t bring warmth and comfort, and Qrow squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the intensity of Clover’s gaze. The image unhelpfully lingered, burned into his mind. So kind, too kind for the likes of him.

 _“Unworthy,”_ a voice hissed in his head, one voice of many who had turned their back on him over the years. _“Useless.”_ It’s Raven, and his whole tribe, and strangers he’d met in his travels. It’s Ozpin who lied to him, it’s Tai in his most vulnerable, angry moments. It’s Ruby and Yang looking at him and seeing the failure that he still is.

He didn’t realize how hard he was gripping Clover’s shoulder until the muscle shifted under his nails, and it dawned on Qrow that it had to be painful.

He didn’t realize a tear escaped until the warm hand left his cheek to wipe at the wetness.

“Qrow?..”

He opened his eyes to find Clover staring at him with the same scared, almost panicked expression. 

“Hey, stay with me, okay? Breathe…”

Reminded, Qrow took a hasty gulp of air, nearly choking on it in his haste. He blinked away the haze and tried to smile, but it felt like a grimace more than anything else.

“Why are you even here?” he blurted out, losing all remains of self-control. “After all that happened. All… all that you’ve suffered through. Because of me. Why are you here? I am a hazard - a disappointment - this… this scar is just a reminder of how Ruby almost died because of my Semblance.”

Clover was shocked into silence for a few long moments, and Qrow found his insides sinking with the realization that this would be the end. Trying to hold on to the hope and stability felt like trying to catch a ray of sunlight with his bare hands. He couldn’t let it be, could he, while things were going well. Typical Qrow. 

But then Clover was tilting Qrow’s head to lock their eyes together, and there wasn’t a trace of malice or anger or even annoyance in the teal depths.

They did, however, look very sad.

“Because I want to. And because I think it’s the best place for me to be.”

Qrow opened his mouth, but a finger on his lips shushed him.

“No, listen. This scar? It means you risked your life and protected someone you loved. It means you survived. I…” Clover swallowed and cupped Qrow’s face more firmly, looking determined, “I care about you a lot, okay? And that means I feel the same way about your scars, and trauma, and semblance. All of you. Got it? Stop beating yourself up. We’ve been over this already, huh?”

Qrow could do nothing more than stare. It felt foreign to hear those words about himself. It was his job to care, not to be cared for. And his Semblance was supposed to be his burden and his alone.

Clover waited for his words to sink in, “You’re not a curse or a burden. It’s not fair for you to shoulder all the bad things that happen around you alone. Please?”

Qrow leaned into the palm still brushing against his cheek. He suddenly felt exhausted. The weight of the last few… weeks? Months? hit him all at once and made his whole body sluggish. “You’re going to regret it, Lucky Charm,” he chuckled humorlessly but with an honest almost-smile. “If you keep saying all that cheesy stuff, I might just never let you go.” 

Clover’s smile lit his entire face, and Qrow couldn’t help admiring the way this cocky and self-confident man could be so genuinely sweet in private. “That’s the idea, Qrow. That’s the idea.”

 _“It’s a bad idea,”_ said the inner voice, but this time another thwarted it.

_“He’s stubborn enough not to let go. He’s strong enough to survive whatever fate throws at him.”_

_“You lo.. You care about him enough not to want to let go this time.”_

Qrow looked at Clover, who was still kneeling in front of him with an earnest expression, never averting his gaze and never stopping the small, comforting caresses. Qrow looked and saw - maybe not a future, but a possibility of one.

So he did the one thing he had never thought he would - he shut out the voices of those who would judge. He shut out his insecurity and pulled Clover closer into a deep, slow and passionate kiss.

He knew it wouldn’t always be as easy as this. The thoughts that vanished into the darker corners of his mind at the first touch of Clover’s lips would be back soon enough. But for now - for now, he’d take what he could and wonder if he deserved it later.

Maybe - just maybe… This time he wouldn’t have to battle the darkness alone.

**Author's Note:**

> What exactly happened to Clover? Did he even die or was he just seriously injured? I have no idea and it wasn't what I wanted to explore in this story, so feel free to fit your headcanons here. Feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](https://amber-aglio.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about this story/Fair Game in general!


End file.
